Rememberance
by continental-line
Summary: Ron lost in 60 year old memories of Southeast Asia.
1. Remembrance

Remembrance

Disclaimer: I don't own the Kim Possible, Disney does.

-----------------

He stood there for what seemed like hours, lost in another time and world for what seemed like eternity. Leaning on his cane, he carefully read each of their names on the BLACK WALL; these were his comrades/brothers-in-arms in a way that Kim could never understand. He reached up and touched the names, one by one, remembering the agony and horror of the war. He felt so guilty; that their names were carved here and by some miracle he was still alive.

Somehow, it just seems unfair. There were good times as well, but you stayed with your platoon or company and never went into the rear area where the dope heads would try to rob you blind.

He looked up at the government buildings and still felt a since of betrayal. No Hero's Welcome then.

A red haired woman with streaks grey said gently, "Ron it's time to go. The grandkids are getting restless…"

------------------

A?N: Sorry I haven't written in so long but we had three deaths in the family and I spent four months in the hospital, on top of that my computer and I couldn't get a new one until my part of the medical bills were paid.


	2. Coming Home

I don't own the Kim Possible show, poor me.

* * *

**2. Coming Home**

Ron his duffle bag and stood at top of the steps down off of the trans-pacific flight back from the mud and the blood. The tarmac was empty except for some police "to keep order" the plane disembarked quality and the men entered the terminal looking for their families. As they walked to the terminal Ron said it sound like everyone's waiting for us in there. Ron had done his time 1968 to 1970 in the Heavy Weapons Company of the Ninth Marines.

LcCpl. W. Reynolds said worriedly, "I don't know man the natives don't sound too friendly."

"Don't worry about it, Kim's my basest best bud we've known each other since pre-k." Ron boasted.

Reynolds said, "I don't know man that crowd of hippies don't sound very friendly. Why don't we call for a ride or try to sneak out a side exit."

Ron shook his head, "You go Kim knew when my flight would be arriving, and so I'm sure that where she'll be."

"Okay, see ya" As the two parted company.

Ron slung his duffle bag onto his left shoulder and opened the terminal door to step outside.

The first thing to hit him was the shock sound that surprised and assaulted his since of self-worth. BABY-KILLER! HOW MANY WOMEN DID YOU RAPE? DID YOU LIKE 'RAKING' UP BODY COUNTS FOR TV? IMPERLIST WARMONGER!

Ron couldn't even figure out the last two except that they had to be bad.

Then the plastic bag of red flew through the air that splattered all over his Dress Greens. Ron ran a finger through it; it was paint not blood, looking up he saw a red haired girl in a white peasant blouse with a flowing green granny dress. She looked him with a mixture of pity and disgust.

* * *

Ron stood there in shock, everything he believed in and wanted to come home to were as nothing. After a while the crowd drifted away and still Ron stood there finally one of Middleton's Finest tapped him on the shoulder, "It's getting late, soldier…"

"Marine." Ron answered automatically.

"Well just, you go home" The patrolman said.

Ron flagged a taxi and had him drop min off at his parent's home.

Walking up to the door, Ron tried his house key, it didn't work.

A tall thin man pulled the door open suddenly with woman standing off to one side, presumably his wife. "Yes, can we help you soldier?"

Ron shifted his feet, "Marine actually, uh, my parents used to live here when I started my tour in 'Nam do you know where they went?"

"Sorry, try the realtor." Ron wandered off not really knowing where to go.

'_Was really you KP? What made you change so much?'_ Ron wondered as thought unconscious heading for 'their' one privet spot. The tree house, a place he could sleep away the night only without this, Ron pulled out a worn and tattered Prom picture that he had kept close to him and now tore it in two.

He climbed the tree, into the tree house itself and a familiar stench seemed to remind him of the brothel district 'downtown' Saigon, his flashlight showed used condoms, Ron didn't want guess who for and some burnt joints.

'_Man, I'm so otta here!'_ The last thing Ron needed was to get arrested while in uniform, lousy ending to a round bad day.

"Would you be a dear and check out back? I've told Kim time after time that there to be no more college parties in the tree house."

That could only by Dr. Mrs. P. and she wanted her husband to check the tree house. It sounded like Ron's fears and suspicions were correct as well as what was she was 'studying'.

Ron hurriedly replaced his gear in the duffle bag and started the boards nailed to the tree as a ladder; unfortunately one of them decided now was a great time to give way. He hit the ground with a thud, then darkness…

When he came to, Ron saw Dr. Mrs. P. sitting by 'his' bed washing his face with the cloth coming away red.

Ron looked at ruined Dress Green Blouse and softly said, "Kim."

_**Continued**_


	3. There is No Returning Home

_**A/N:**_ I still have no chance of owing the Kim Possible Show, etc.

* * *

**3. There is No Returning Home**

Ron opened eyes a second time and the house seemed empty except for the noise made by the twins playing a game of some sort. While he decided what to do, Ron noticed that his duffle bag had been dumped upside down.

'_Great, just frikin' great!' _Ron thought, _'now I hav'ta iron and starch everything all over again'._ He stormed out of his temporary 'quarters' to find the twins 'sword fighting', one with his K-Bar the other with a big kitchen knife. Ron knew he had to act fast before one of them was seriously injured or accidently killed. He disarmed one, he wasn't sure which, with the K-Bar; spun on his left heel and kicked the other just below the ribs as the second twin clumsily tried to defend himself, the kitchen knife skidded across the floor. Leaving Ron with a cut that needed stitches.

As he placed a pressure bandage around his lower leg and retrieved his K-Bar jungle knife the two fourteen-year olds learned words that their mother would never want them to repeat.

Ron limped over to the wall telephone with its note pad of emergency numbers, found Dr Mrs. Possible's number for the Middleton Hospital. Fortunately all she had scheduled was a backlog of paperwork. Letting her Medical Assistant know that she would be gone for the rest of the day of 'family' business.

"Do their eyes bug out when you stab them?"

"Does the blood gush out over your hand?"

"Do they scream disgusting sounds like on TV?"

With that Ron snapped, "All right you two, to your room until your Mother can cope to do with you." Then Ron took two aspirins and lay down on the bed with a pounding headache.

* * *

With a 'phone call to Upperton University the Possible Family Matriarch had called Kim home for a family meal; Ron had a feeling that neither of them would enjoy this. Sure enough, heard during the meal was the sound of tableware against china.

Kim was dressed in the same white peasant blouse with green 'granny' dress, but added a pink fringed vest on top of the blouse, and a braided sweat band around her forehead.

* * *

Ron threw down his napkin, "That's it! I'm otta here!" He limped to the stairs to get his gear.

Dr. Mrs. P. jumped up and said "Kim! Ron! The couch now! You two are going to talk if it takes all night." She sat down in the overstuffed chair nearby. "Who wants' to go first?

Kim leaned across the couch and asked why'd you have to volunteer?"

Ron shrugged, "With my GPA; colleges could afford to be picky. Therefore, I looked at my options; Air Force-if you were a pilot that's grand, the rest do the dirty work that nobody hears about unless it crashes."

"Navy- one word boring, seen one ocean seen 'em all. Doing the same thing day after day, man there had to be a better life than that."

"Army- no way, shorter and shorter training cycles as the war went on, meaning green, raw troops for the meat grinder. There were some mighty fine units out there but the involuntary draftees that they had to accept as replacements over shadowed them. The standing policy of letting the new man 'to learn how it's done' was nothing less than murder so the 'short timers' could make it home."

"Marines- I was told to think about it, six weeks at boot camp would be heck on earth. Nevertheless, the more realistic the training the better my chances of surviving the (unofficial) war."

"Answer your question?"

"Why didn't you go to Canada like the others?"

Ron's face went blank, "I thought you knew me better than that. I'm neither a traitor nor a coward."

Ron stood up and limped upstairs, with his blouse over one arm with his duffle bag he limped to the door after he opened the door.

Ron said remember when we took Latin together? "Well Semper Fidelis Kim. I can tell you don't know the meaning."

With that the door slammed shut.

_**Continued**_


	4. Shattered Dreams

Sorry, owning the rights to Kim Possible is still a dream.

Sorry, I had an EEG scan (to see if my head is empty) and the meds left me feeling groggy for a week or so.

* * *

**4. Shattered Dreams**

Ron limped away from the Possible madhouse and eventually was able to grab a cab standing by the curbside and from there he was able to secure a room in the Middleton Lodge. He empted the duffle bag on the bunk, err - bed, the uniform, and underclothing were all put on hangers with a note: **Please steam press all of these, then starch, Thank you. Add to bill of Room 283 **Ron hung these on the inside of his room door and went back to the bed.

Ron placed his K-Bar under his pillow from force of habit, and then he unwrapped the disassembled Colt M1911A1 and wiped the old oil from the parts. After cleaning and drying the assembly, Ron quickly lubricated and soon slid the slide on as the final step.

'_The Gunny would __so__ kill me for not 'doing it by the numbers.'_ Ron thought.

Ron Placed the weapon under the top mattress at the repeated knock at his door. When he opened the door, Ron was surprised to see Monique in a maid's outfit, she was cute, but when they parted, she was just a friend and Kim was his girlfriend.

"Um Monique, interesting uniform you got there, why ain't you in college? Your GPA was high enough."

"No money honey," Monique smiled grimly, "and I won't do the mattress mambo."

"There's gotta be better paying jobs out there."

"Not for a fresh out of High School Negro, there were only three of us in all MHS, the other two were men and drafted leaving old me."

Monique brought Ron's uniform in and closed the door behind her. "You've seen Kim haven't you?"

"Yeah, not that it did any good, that's why I'm here and my uniform needs to be cleaned."

"Even your undershorts? That must get awfully uncomfortable."

Ron didn't remember Monique ever being so down in the dumps.

Ron looks at Monique and grinned, reaching to the bed he grabbed a dog-eared green and brown multi-colored book, pointing to the ceiling with the other arm.

Ron said senatorially, "There IS a god and it IS the Corps, it is your home, your reason FOR being!"

Monique felt she was justifiably worried about what went on in the military from listening to Ron little speech. "Ron, Ron are you all right?"

Ron grinned his goofy grin, "I'm fine Mo, how do you feel?"

"Better, Ron, better but why call me 'Mo'?"

"It's easier than trying to say Monique every time." Ron grinned.

"But it makes me sound like one of the Three Stooges!" she protested.

"Maybe but 'Moe' was the smart one." Ron laughed, "wanna go out, and eat after your shift is over?

"That's kind'a over; she threw that red paint and said she hates me."

"Ron this Kim we're talking about, sure she gets mad but did you really talk about what's bothering the two of you or did you argue until you were blue in the face?"

Kim's mom was there but Kim ignored her Ron conveniently forgetting his part in the sad affair.

"Ron I've got some really bad news, Felix died of Pancreatic Cancer, and by the time they found it was too far gone. Did you know that Tara was his fiancée? They were waiting for your return as the wedding date; Felix wanted you to be his Best Man."

Ron slumped forward, elbows on his knees, as he sat on the bed. "Could it get any worse?"

Monique nodded, "Tara went into seclusion."

Ron stared at her, "I didn't even know she was Catholic."

Monique shook her head, "I don't know if she is or isn't, but the entire family has moved out of state."

Ron looked sadly at her, "What about the rest of the gang?"

"You didn't really expect us _not_ to scatter to the four winds?"

"So see you tonight."

"Right."

* * *

After Monique with her laundry and dropped it off, she had to look in her purse for the Possible home telephone number. "Doctor Mrs. Possible, this is Monique I was close friends with Kim and I just talked to Ron, we've got to get them together again."

Later, Ron left his room and reported in, at the Recruitment Center since there was no military base in the area he could report to unless he was Air Force or Army.

He was firmly but politely turned down, the military was down-sizing not seeking to keep the boots only the specialists.

Getting back together was a bust; Kim tried to bend Ron to her will and after the 'Green Machine' he wasn't the old easy, 'what ever you say Kim'. Neither gave.

* * *

After her shift Monique picked up Ron, she glanced at him "All dressed up?"

Ron grinned, "I'm not that goof in high school anymore."

While they were talking Ron wasn't paying attention to Monique's destination when the car stopped.

"Monique! This is Kim's house we can't eat here!

"WE are not going to; I'm dropping you off with Mrs. Possible, you need to have a serious talk with that young woman before it festers into something much worse. Here's my 'number call me when you need a ride back, good luck." When Ron stepped out of the car, Monique pulled away quietly. Ron turned to face the dragon's den.


	5. Some Things Even Duck Tape Won't Fix

Sorry, all I own are three Kim Possible CDs

**A/N:** I nearly broke my left hand, leaving it swollen, and bruised purplish/yellow. Not pretty and it makes for slow one finger typing with the wrong hand, I'm left handed.

**5. Some Things Even Duct Tape Won't Fix**

* * *

Ron limped up to the door only to have it opened by Dr. M. Possible who ushered him inside. As he sat down Ron had had to ask, "Where are the twins?"

Anne gave a small smile, "I asked Jim to take the boys on an overnight camping trip so we wouldn't be interrupted."

Ron sat in the same couch as before; Dr. Mrs. P. asked if he would like a drink while waiting for Kim to come downstairs. After ten to fifteen minutes Kim's mother had had enough, "Kimberly Anne Possible! You've taken quite long enough, get down here!"

Kim clumped down stairs in wooden Swedish clogs, faded 'jeans, and her ever present peasant blouse with a beaded vest.

"Young Lady! You march back upstairs and out of those things on your feet before you ruin the finish on the hard wood floor. Don't think I didn't see that you didn't have a bra on, you had better be properly dressed when you come down." Kim's mom ordered.

* * *

"Its okay, the only one she puts to shame is herself. I've seen worse in T and A bars in 'Nam and in the Philippines during R & R." Ron said sadly as he watched Kim return downstairs, clearly sullen.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea after all." Ron whispered. For four hellish years he dreamed of her and carried her picture with him every day, never dreaming it could turn out like this. Evidently it wasn't the same for her Ron didn't know why.

* * *

Kim stormed over to the couch and flounced down.

Anne pursed her lips at this display but decided to ignore it for the sake of some peace.

"Kimmie, you've known Ron for fourteen years as best friends, doesn't that count for something?"

"Mom, only the first ten years count, Steve told me what war does to people and Ron was there for his last four years so they don't count!"

Ron had to ask, "Steve? Who the hell is Steve?"

"RON!"

"Sorry Mrs. Dr. P."

Kim grinned triumphantly, "Told you so."

"What does this Steve character have to with any of this except to annoy me?" Ron growled.

"He's my BF, has been for almost two years."

"And you're just now telling me? Didn't take you long to forget about me? You didn't even have the decency to, to tell me why? I was faithful to you, why did you do it?" Ron said quietly, his eyes moist but he kept thinking, _'I won't cry.'_

Kim smirked and said, "He introduced me to the protest group to make our united voices heard. He had copies of the BBC audio tapes about the My Lai massacre cover-up and other 'incidents' , plus French war correspondent and photographers escorted by the NVA after the Americans were no longer at the scene of their crime. Ron, we Americans are worse than the Nazis."

Ron stood up, his face bleak; Kim was on her feet and faced Ron defiantly.

Ron slapped Kim across the face the surprise hit knocked her down to the floor, "NEVER, EVER COMPARE ME TO THOSE BASTARDS!"

Mrs. Dr. Possible also stood up at this time, "Ronald, I think it best if you left."

Kim glared at him, "You mercenary bastard! Steve said that the war would change you into something I wouldn't recognize."

Ron looked down on her, "Not an original thought, it's all party lines, and I'll bet you think you're a free thinker. How long before you let him into your panties? And here I thought you were waiting for me to come back, I guess I really was the fool all these years." Ron shook his head sadly and limped towards the door.

"OUT! OUT YOU DAMN BASTARD!" Kim screamed from the floor.

Outside was that same VW 'peacemoble' bus with a tall young man, crowned by brown scraggly looking hair (to Ron who was used to seeing G.I. haircuts).

"Heya, dude. Is Kimala in? I wanted her to watch submarine races down at the lake, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah she's in and I don't like what you mean." Ron growled as his arm automatically shoots up and the palm of Ron's hand connected with the bottom of Steve's jaw.

Ron didn't call for a cab he limped to the Post Office/Recruitment Center and went inside. "Look Sergeant, I know that I've got a month's leave but there's nothing for me here. I'm a volunteer who signed up for a six year hitch. Just process my orders and let me be on my way."

Staff Sergeant Fenelon sifted through his papers and finally said "Come you back in a few days when I have a chance to sort through this mess?"

* * *

SSgt. Fenelon looked up when he heard his door open, as he expected it was Sgt. Stoppable, "Well Sgt. Stoppable you certainly know how to win friends, enemies and influence people. According to your papers you shipped out as an E-2 and moved up one pay grade a year making you an E-5, something almost unheard of, what'd you do?"

"I made sure that my people were properly outfitted, if not I begged, borrowed, or stole what we needed. Of course I'll deny every word outside this room between the two of us." Ron smiled and went on, "Everyone was cross trained to some degree, and when draftees were received, I broke them up into different fire teams epically the Negros. Thing were hard enough without race riots, that I heard about in some Army supply units. What they did in their 'free' time was their worry. But I made damn sure that everybody knew what to expect before going 'in-country' I wanted everyone to come home alive not in body bags."

Headquarters in Saigon refused the recommendation for a medal for that action in Doc Tou but Marines take care of their own. Pursuant to orders, Sergeant (E-5) Stoppable is promoted to Gunnery Sergeant (E-7), 'Eight and Eye', Arlington, Virginia.

Signed Sergeant Major of the Marine Corps for the Commandant of the Marine Corps.

SSgt. Fenelon handed over Ron's new orders to the U. S. Army's Fort Bennington (Advanced Infantry School) as an instructor to fresh green Second Lieutenants with some of South Viet Nam's Rangers and their families acting as the 'enemy'. "So I guess that congratulations are in order."

"Thank you, I'd better get my gear in order and see about that uniform blouse." With that Ron left and returned to the Middleton Lodge.

* * *

Ron stood outside quietly talking to Monique while waiting for the bus that that would start his journey to the Army Base. His new 'Dress Green Blouse' sported three 'campaign stripes' (each tour being thirteen months, with thirty days R & R travel time not included (must be kept in theater)), Ron also proudly wore the chevrons and rockers of a newly hatched Gunnery Sergeant and rubbed his stripes.

With half an hour Ron had boarded his bus and was on his way.


	6. A Mother's Tough Love

**A/N:**My lawyers told me I own all rights to the Kim Possible Show and properties, and then I woke up. Sorry just a poor man's dream.

* * *

**6. A Mother's Tough Love**

"KIMBERLY ANNE POSSIBLE, GET DOWN STAIRS THIS INSTANT!" Mrs. Dr. Possible leaned on the stairway banister and looked upstairs for her wayward daughter, the tweebshollered that she'd gone out the window.

Kim was shimming down the trunk of the tree when she heard a familiar voice, "Kimmie-cub I came out for the morning paper but think that you had better march back inside young lady. I think your mother wants to have a little talk with you. I'm not too happy about that display of leg I saw while you were climbing down, I want you to listen. You might get lucky and find a decent guy and marry him, for better or worse and there are much, much worse fates out there."

"Kimmie-cub listen close, there are predators out there as you are now, you have no real talent except what they want, and the pimps will add a real red head to their stables and charge twice as much Do you really want to be a prostitute?"

Dejected at being caught so easily, "No Daddy." Is all she said softly.

Kim preceded her father back into the Possible home. Anne Possible was waiting for her daughter with a frown that deepened at one glance of Kim's new micro-mini denim skirt and it was clear that her dad was not too pleased either.

Both Possible parents were not happy, "Kimberly Anne Possible, we tried to be lax and modern parents in this day and age but you have pushed the limits beyond what we can accept. I'm afraid that something had to be done."

"I know that we are partially to blame because we wanted the best for the three of you, I was working too many hours at the hospital, but when we have such a shortage what can one do"

Kim's Father spoke up about his having to work in Huston, Texas for the Apollo Program while the civilian (hidden with Global Justice funds) Space Port is being built. Once it's up and running, I'll be able to stay home more often.

Anne waved a paper in front of her daughter, "Look at this you had changed your major from International Diplomacy to North-Western American Tribal Studies (Basket Weaving) and South-Western American Tribal Studies (Pottery). Then you had the nerve to give your excess tuition fees to any cause you felt like. Your Father and I worked hard so that you could get the best education and you just toss it aside as meaningless and those parties that that you had been attending like a whore, THAT STOPS NOW! That money can always help put the twins through higher education."

"You're Father and I have talked it over and if you want to waste the rest of your life flipping hamburgers for low pay, then you're on your own. However, if you want to do something else, tell us maybe we can help."

"Nothing can help," Kim replied despondently, "the major powers have enough atomic power to destroy the Earth several times over. Why bother?"

Kim's Father removed his pipe, "Kimmie-cub that is a very poor attitude to take, here's a five and I suggest that Kimmie-cub go to the new BuenoNacho and bring back a family meal and we'll talk some some more."

After she left, Anne looked at her husband and said, "She may hate us and we may never see her again but she needs the discipline."

He held his wife to his chest for a moment then he said, "Go telephone and get Doctor Director at Global Justice you know her best and have her process the papers that we signed. Dear, are we doing the right thing?"

"I think so; she's out of control, as much as I hate to say it."

* * *

Kim walked down to the new BuenoNacho muttering about how fast food won't change anything. A circlerhole opened up in the sidewalk and Kim disappeared like "Alice in Wonderland"A female voice warned her to "keep his or her legs together to avoid injury, while advising her on landing. For a moment, a bright light shone beneath her feet, into what she didn't know. She fell forward and tried to spread her arms to protect her head, her long red hair flopped forward blinding her. Kim's hands parted her hair in the middle to see a pair of spit shined toes of boots standing in front of her. Followed by sharply creased uniformed slakes, shirt and a sharply defined 'weasel face'.

A swagger stick lifted the hem of Kim's skirt and pushed it back over her bare arse, "As much as it entertains the crew. That is not the proper way for a young, what-ever-you-are, to dress. Now stand up and follow me."

In her glassed in office, Doctor Director saw the whole mishap. Picking up a telephone she dialed, "Hello maintaince? Fine, I need a work crew to close down the new Middleton Tube way # One and steam clean it, please."

The Doctor Director knew Doctor Anne Possible personally and it surprised her that Anne's 'Kimmie' and gone from a model student in Middleton High School to, to this. The one eyed director, interlaced her fingers and asked, "Senior Agent Will Du please place several paper towels on the interview chair please."

After Kim gingerly sat down Doctor Betty Director explained that Kim was in Global Justice for three years with both of her parent's consent. The organization was a member of the U.N., charged with rescue missions usually to remote areas. "Only Top Agents are allowed to carry and use 'non-lethal' weapons."

"Volunteer nations with large transport capability like the United States or Great Britain and other volunteer nations like Germany, France, and Italy provide light armored protection from raiders. Next is where Global Justice comes in where we will load small and medium sized trucks as well as jeeps."

"Global Justice worked with the International Red Cross, only where invited in by the ruling government or by the new French volunteer unit, Medicines Sans Frontiers."

Doctor Director handed Kim a number of colored papers and had her processed under the care of Special Agent Can Du in the women's quartars.

* * *

**_A/N:_Sorry this took long, but a bout with flu slowed me down (the flu won), sorry.**

Next up, Ron's next assignment.


	7. DREADED AUTHOR'S NOTES

**DREADED AUTHOR'S NOTES **

I own none of the rights to Kim Possible Show but Bonnie Rockwaller is fighting 'tooth and nail' over it.

* * *

I have been asked several questions about why Kim Possible seems so out of character. First, no super villains while the "Big Boys are shooting', after it dies down they will crawl out of their lairs. After all if Dr. Drakken's Little Blue Saucer is on the wrong side of the 'Iron Curtin', he might find a SAM 2 (the size of a telephone pole) flying MACH 2. For the USA and their allies, have the Nike or Hawk, and China has the Songbird antiaircraft missile up your rear end, have a nice day.

Two, with the state of the technology of the time, cell 'phones were nicknamed the 'Brick' because of their size and weight; Wade Load as well as the super-villains were like Leonardo da Vinci, ahead of their time with evil super technology just being designed. It might be ten years or until the hot part of the cold war dies down.

* * *

Kim Possible is not like the heroine in the TV show, true she and Ron were best of friends, when he enlisted-Kim's parents paid for her to attend Upperton U. while he was away. This was not her money and she had given/donated the $40,000 to causes her parents would not approve of and the young adult was sure they were not in a forgiving mood. However, her lawyer, Hank Perkins, assured her that she would not have to pay it back. (lol) One of the many papers that Kim Possible had to sign was to pay the money imminently or work it off with a group that is 'basically search and rescue origination.' Something she was not looking forward to, due to Mr. Perkins incompetence. GJ was basically unarmed and were guarded by armed volunteer UN Security Troops.

* * *

When Doctor Betty Director transferred from CIA to head up a new law enforcement origination, Global Justice much like INTERPOL, only to find the other law enforcement originations resented the new comer, and made it into a 'fetch and carry delivery service'. Nevertheless, Doctor Director was working with her own inside information. Something was going on below the level of the radar of the other law enforcement originations, something that no one else 'felt' there was a new evil coming, she he knew it in her bones.

Her twin brother Sheldon Director and is rumored to be known as "Gemini" to head up an organization known as WWEE, then she heard about the former bioengineer, 'DNAmy' escaped from the 'loony bin', Doctor Director searched the desk draws until she found the bottle of Aspirin for her headache, nicknames make it too easy to underestimate your prisoner.

Doctor Director turned around when her office door opened and Senior Agent Can Du gave Doctor Director an envelope from Go City.

"It's about Shego, Doctor Director; she trashed Go Tower and disappeared…" Senior Agent Can Du trailed off.

"Some additions to the training program, we'll see how proficient in unarmed self-defense, add obstacle course, and a physical fitness program. Oh, and tell Miss Possible if she doesn't work, she doesn't eat."


End file.
